A Dream Any Boy Would Fear
by lycheeteaa
Summary: It all starts out..one minute Sokka is helping The Avatar escape the clutches of the ruthless Prince Zuko, and the next...he’s waking up feeling ever so disgusted...and not to mention, needing a clean pair of pants, and a good lower body wash...CH:7 UP!
1. The First Dream

_ The warm body pressed down hard on the boy. He gasped in pleasure as he felt something wet, and firm run down his chest. It was a tongue. Small kisses were being placed on his bear chest. He gasped again as the tongue went further down. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He wanted to push the body off him now. He struggled to get away, but the body's pressure was to great. _

_"Don't be frightened...I wont bite..." Said the one on top of the boy. "That hard..."_

_ The person began laying kisses, and small bites on the boys chest, stomach, and even getting further. The boy's torso began leaning upwards as the bites and kisses went to his pelvis. He moaned. This feeling was great, but he was still scared of why he was feeling this, and why someone was suddenly on top of him. _

_ The voice...he had heard that voice before...but who was it? The boys mind was drifting off. He couldn't think straight. His eyes widened and he almost screamed. The figure's mouth had went where he hadn't expected it to go. _

_"You like that...?" The figure said. _

_ The boy couldn't talk. Pleasure ran through his mind. Wait...that voice again...That voice... The boy's eyes widened. He gasped in horror as he sat up. The figure stopped what they were doing and looked him in the eyes. The boy began to shake all over. Their eyes...cold and yellow, that horrible scar on the right side of their face. It was none other than Prince Zuko..._


	2. This Couldn't Have Happened

The boy sat up, gasping for air. He was dripping with sweat. He was breathing heavily now. Very confused. He felt so strange. He gasped as he lifted the thin blanket up. He groaned, and stared at what he had done. He was horror struck. He threw the blanket aside and still stared.

"This is wrong..." He mumbled.

He had to do something. This was disgusting. He had just had a...He shook his head at the thought.

"No." He told himself as he slowly got up. "Not Zuko..." He shook again.

Zuko..the name rang through the boys head as he made his way to the river bank to wash himself. Again he felt strange.

"No. Stop that." He said looking down at himself. "Disgusting."

When he reached the bank he began to de-clothe himself. Throwing his clothes in a pile. He sighed. It wasn't that cold of a night, but he would have rather not be standing completely naked in the middle of the woods, about to go in the water.

"Please let Aang and Katara still be sleeping..." He said softly.

He slowly got in the water. It felt very nice on his heated skin. He rubbed at his upper legs, trying to get the stickiness off. He groaned again in disgust.

"Why did I have that dream...It..It was wrong...horrible...frightening..." He said. "Now, my clothes..." He told himself as he quickly got out of the water, and fetched his pants.

He went back in. He sighed as he looked at the forming white stain on the crouch of his pants. Growling, he shoved them in the water. Violently he rubbed at them, trying his hardest to get everything out. He lifted the pants up to examine them.

"Gone..." He said with a grin.

He got out of the water and shook off. No towel or anything else to help him dry off.

"Oh...shit..." He said looking at his soaking wet pants.

What was he going to use now to cover himself? He had a shirt. He actually had a few layers of shirts. So, he put on his long shirt and began to walk back.

"And im not wearing my pants because they are ripped." He said with a grin as he ripped the back side of his pants.


	3. Not Again

"How did you manage to rip them this time?" Katara asked.

The boy shrugged,

"You know..."

He watched in silence as Katara once again sewed his pants. He sighed as he turned his head to gaze out at the scene behind them. Nothing but water. They were once again on the back of Appa. Off to wherever. He wasn't sure. Couldn't remember. Couldn't even think straight. That dream kept coming back into his mind.

"Here." She said as she tossed him his newly sewed pants.

He turned his head back to her and caught them.

"Thanks..." He muttered as he put them back on.

"Try not to rip them anytime soon, Sokka." She said with a sigh as she climbed down the saddle to sit with Aang.

He groaned and laid back. Staring up at the blue sky. He began to feel his eyelids get heavy. He wanted to keep them open, but before he knew it he had drifted into a deep sleep.

_He looked around. Where was he? _

_"Katara? Aang? Where are you guys?" He called out into the darkness._

_No sound came back._

_He continued to walk the blank ground. Looking all around him. He was alone. He didn't know how he was alone either. It was dark. Nothing around him. But it was cold. Very cold. He kept feeling chilling breezes. Shivering he looked down for a moment, and when he looked up he was in a different place. The chilling breeze had gone. He was over taken by warmth. The darkness had gone. He was in a room. Scared, and confused he look around quickly, backing up. _

_"What is this place..."_

_The floor was made of metal, and the walls as well. A small low set table with candles, and a small mat on the floor sat untouched at the end of the room. There were a few long banners hanging off the walls, one he noticed had the Fire Nation symbol on it. And there was a bed. A bed. He stared at it. More confused than ever before. He approached it silently. Staring down at it. That bed looked so familiar. He knew he had seen it before. But where? Where had he seen it? _

_A hand wrapped around the boy's chest. He gasped, and stood still._

_"Sh..." Came a whisper in his ear._

_The boy got shivers all over his body._

_"Your back for more I see."_

_The boy was confused. Who was this? His mind went blank. He couldn't remember anything._

_"I'll give you whatever you want, boy."_

_"I..."_

_"Sh..."_

_The boy kept quiet as he felt he neck being sucked on. He gasped lightly, scared, but pushed all those feelings aside. He shut his eyes, and was pushed onto the bed. He landed so soft. So quietly. He turned over, feeling very dazed. He couldn't make out who the figure was. He couldn't open his eyes all the way, he couldn't see right. He felt a bare body lay on top of him. He didn't feel his own clothes on anymore. They were suddenly gone. A hand going to his face. Lips on his. Kissing him. He willingly kissed back. Harder. More. The two kissed passionately. So soft, and tender their lips were on the boy's. He felt the person get off him._

_"D-don't go..." He pleaded, his voice sounding dazed._

_"Im not going to leave you. Im going to make you scream."_

_The boy didn't know what to do. He felt his legs being pushed up. He bent his knees. What was happening? His eyes shut tight as he felt something hard, stiff, and quite large being inserted into him. A small scream escaped his body. _

_"I want you to scream." Said the person, as they thrust into the boy._

_The boy moaned loudly. Feeling himself stiffen up, and almost leak. The person's hips moved back and forth, and they moaned. The boy's hand's clenched the bed spread. He moaned louder. The person thrust their self into the boy with great pleasure. He screamed in pleasure; in delight. Losing control over his sexual feelings, his sexual pleasures._ _The motions soon died, and the person had removed their selves from the boy's body. They were both breathing hard. The person leaned their warm body on top of the boy's, their face inches from his._

_"What's my name?" The person asked._

_The boy blinked his eyes and stared into theirs._

_"Your...y-your..."_

_He felt his body tense up. He shivered._

_"Your Prince Zuko..." _


	4. Does He Feel The Way You Do?

The boys eyes snapped open as the sound of his sister's screams rang through his head. He turned his head to the side and stared at her. Her hands were over her mouth, her eyes wide. She had a scared, but disgusted look. He didn't know what was wrong with her. Aang too was standing there, but he just looked confused. He tried to sit up, but there was a horrible pain in his crotch. His eyes widened as he looked. He had erected. He yelped, and turned over quickly, laying on his side, his back to his sister and Aang.

"I-Im going into town!" Katara yelled as she slid off Appa's head and took off running towards the town.

Aang laughed.

"You take care of that, Sokka. I'll be in town with Katara."

He jumped off Appa and ran after Katara.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled.

The boys eyes were huge. His hands were placed on top of his erected manhood. It hurt so bad. He was very embarrassed, very nervous.

"Oh...shit..."

He slowly sat up, staring down at himself.

"Why does this keep happening?" He groaned, as he carefully slid off Appa, and made his way into the woods.

He walked, or tried to walk, the best he could until he knew he was safe from any 'watchers'. He stood behind a tree, and slid off his pants.

"I don't want this to ever happen again. I don't want this to ever happen again." He chanted as he tamed his snake.(( -having a major giggle fit- ))

He moaned, trying to keep it as a minimum. Kind of funny. You would never even imagine as a boy pleasured himself he would have such a look as Sokka had on his face. Disgusted with a hint of shame. Nervous, and scared too. The poor boy had to do this for a while, not that long, but he would have rather it not even had to be done.

He finished up, and made his way towards the town. He had no idea where he was, or where Katara, who would probably not want to see him for a long time, poor girl, he had scared the shit out of her. And Aang. God who knows what Aang thought of it. He was probably trying to get Katara to not be so freaked out. He sighed as he looked around at the little shops. Same as any other place he'd been in the past. Nothing new, what a shame. For once he wanted something new, something different, something–BAM. He had walked right into someone. He would have been fine, but they had pushed him down.

"Ugh. Im s-sorry.." The boy said as he rubbed his head, still not looking at the person yet.

"You better be you..."

The boy blinked and looked up. His eyes widened. Great! Haha! Look now! Guess who he just ran into? Well, it was none other than the Prince. Prince Zuko to be more exact.

The Prince stared down at the boy. His face turning pink, and the boys face was a dark red. Had he just ran into Prince Zuko? Damn right he did. _Oh fuck..._ Well, now all the Prince had to do was rape the boy, that would go in perfect with his lovely wet dreams. To right there pin the boy down and do what he wished to him. Right in front of all these people. They were already staring wide-eyed, and scared. _Do it...just fucking do it..._

The boy blinked as The Prince had offered him a hand. _A hand? What the hell!_

"Well?" The Prince asked in a quite pissed off tone. "Do you want my help or not?"

Again the boy blinked, but offered his hand in return.

The Prince pulled him up, and pulled him close. One hand grasped with the boys, and the other tightly around the boy's back, keeping him in place, up against his chest. There were gasps from the watching people. The boy's eyes widened even more as he stared up at the Prince's smirking face.

"L-Let me go." The boy began as he tried to pull away, but the Prince's grip was to strong for the boy.

"You don't want that now. I know you don't. After all you've been through. You most certainly do not want me to remove you."

"Yes I do! Now get off me you sick bastard!"

The Prince laughed, pulling the boy closer.

"You are so funny, lovely."

"Lovely? Don't call me that you queer!"

"I will call you what I wish, lovely. And if I am thinking right, I am not the queer one. But you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're the one having those graphical, and quite sexual dreams about me." He smirked.

"W-what? H-how do you k-know that?"

"Ah, and here is your sister, and..." The Prince paused for a moment, "The Avatar."

"What!"

The boy quickly turned his head, he couldn't move his whole body, because the Prince's grip was still to strong, and he would not let him go.

"Katara! Aang! He–."

And he was cut off by the Prince. His hand was now on the boys flustered face, and his lips were entwined with his. Kissing him passionately.

More gasps from the watching people, and a shriek of terror came from Katara. No one moved. The boy had thought Aang would have sprang to his rescue! But no! No one had moved. All to scared, and confused to do a thing.

The boy was giving up, his whole body had given up on him. He took in the kiss, and loved it. This time it was real. This kiss was no dream. Then it was over. The Prince's mouth was to the boys ear. He whispered,

"If you come with me, I wont kill your sister."

The boy's eyes widened, and his head turned around, just in time to see a Fire Nation soldier grabbing Katara, and tying her up with rope, and a few tying Aang up. The crowds of people were now gone, they all ran away. Fire Nation soldiers had invaded the area.

"You let them go!" The boy screamed.

"Your sister, I will if you come with me, but the Avatar. I do not think so, boy." He smirked.

"You let them both go!"

"Oh, your so cute when your mad."

The boy growled, and tried to hit the Prince, but he still had not been able to get free.

"I'll give you to the count of three. If you do not answer Im killing them both right in front of you, then I'll kill you, or better yet, have fun with you, then watch you burn alive."

"What will you do with Aang?"

"One."

"What will you do with him?"

"Two."

"Answer me you bastard!"

"Three."

The Prince smirked as he snapped his fingers.

"No! Don't kill them! Please! I'll come with you!"

The boy pleaded, tears almost coming to his eyes.

"Very good. Take those to on the ship, I have the boy."

The soldiers dragged Katara and Aang on the ship.

The prince took the boy by the hand tightly, smiling.

"Since it took you so long to answer me, im taking your sister too. I'll show you to my room."

"How did you know about my dreams?"

"I'll let you know when the time is right."

((Ok, a bit of help! if you have any ideas of how Zuko knew about his dreams, i'd love to hear them! i was thinking he inplanted them into him, but uhhh..thats a bit strange. Help if you can ))


	5. He Says He Loves You

((Thank you so much everyone who helped me with my last dilemma! I really appreciate it!))

"Let me go!" The boy screamed as he was being dragged down the long, poorly lit, and bone chilling hall.

"Oh, would you just shut up already?" The prince said with a growl as he finally reached where he wanted to be.

He opened a door and pushed the boy inside, and followed, shutting, and locking the door behind him.

"Bastard! Where are they?"

The prince turned to him,

"They are in cells. Fine, for now."

The boy growled.

"What do you want?"

The Prince approached the boy,

"I want you."

The boy backed up, and hit something, he quickly turned around, to see a bed. His eyes widened as he stared at the bed. He had seen it in his dreams.

The Prince came up behind him,

"Do you like what you see?"

The boy turned around,

"What is going on?"

The prince chuckled,

"Whatever do you mean, love?"

"You know damn well what I mean!"

The prince raised an eyebrow.

The boy growled,

"Tell me what's going on! NOW!"

The prince sighed as he placed a hand on the boy's soft cheek.

"Those dreams..you have. I have them as well."

The boy blinked, his face flushing at the thought of Zuko having sexual dreams about him.

"And with them coming to me for so long. Its made me realize that I must have you, at any cost. I will not be denied my love for you. And if you do not feel the same, I will not take no for an answer. I will have you. By force."

The boy blinked again. Did Zuko just tell him he loved him? And wanted him? This was way to confusing. To sudden. But the boy couldn't deny his feelings for the prince. He had loved those dreams so much. And now, as the prince stood right in front of him, his hand on his cheek. This made the boy realize that he must have the prince in return. But for some reason, he didn't want the prince to know that. Somewhere in himself, he didn't want to love the prince back. He wanted him to go away; to die.

"Do you love me as well, boy?" the prince asked.

The boy paused for a few moments.

"No. I can't stand you, you filthy piece of shit! Now, get your hand off me!" The boy yelled, as he smacked the prince's hand off his face, and backed up.

"And as I told you. I would not take no for an answer." The prince said as he turned away from the boy, and walked out of the room. "I shall return later, maybe you can think this over. Before things get...a little _rough._" The Prince smirked at the boy as he shut the door behind him, locking it from the outside, so the boy couldn't escape.


	6. Surender Your Body To Me

The boy looked around the room. There was no way out. Only the front door, but The Prince had locked it.

"No, no no!" He shouted and slammed his fists into the metal door. "I need to get out of here!"

He turned away and walked around. "Think...think. God there is no use!" He sighed heavily, falling to his knees, clutching his head. He stared at the floor for some time, grinding his teeth in anger. "God dammit!"

The door opened again, in what seemed to be forever to the boy. He was now laying on the floor, staring blankly at the metal ceiling. He didn't even turn his head to see who was coming in. He knew. It was the Prince.

"Boy, what are you doing down there?" The Prince asked, walking up to him.

No answer.

The Prince walked right up to him, and looked down.

"I asked you a question."

"And I have decided not to answer."

"Oh, I see, well, let me know when you want to talk." The Prince said, and walked over to his bed, and began to remove his top layer of armor.

The boy tilted his head over to watch him. He blushed madly as the Prince finally took his top armor off, and then the shirt under it. He watched as he stretched out, and laid on the bed. He wanted to get up, and lay on top of him, but he held back the urge. He stayed still, and looked back at the ceiling.

Nothing happened for some time, then the boy got up. But didn't go anywhere. The Prince leaned his head over, and looked at the boy.

"Want to play with me?" He asked.

"No."

"Alright, but you will." He smirked, then turned over on his side,facing the wall.

Would he? Would he really want to play with him? The thought made his stomach turn over. He turned his back to the Prince, and stared at the door. He stood still for a bit, then he slowly pulled off his shirt. Why? He really didn't know. It was quite warm in the room, but he would never dream of taking his shirt off. In front of Zuko at that. He quickly turned his head around to see if he was watching, and he wasn't, so everything was fine. He just dropped his shirt, and looked back to the door. How would he get out of there? How? What would he do? How could he escape? How could he get away from Zuko without him going after him? How could he save his sister and Aang? Oh, god. Aang and Katara! He had nearly forgotten about them! How could he do that?

He gasped, suddenly feeling someone touching him.

The Prince stood behind the now frightened boy. He put his arms around his waist, his hands going up his bare chest. He leaned his head right up to his ear, his mouth almost touching it,

"Don't be frightened, boy..." He whispered.

The boy got shivers all down his spine as the warm breath smothered his ear.

"Get off m-me..." He barley said.

The prince laughed,

"You don't really want that."

He gently ran his fingertips up his chest.

The boy's lips quivered, and he let out a soft moan. His legs wanting to cave.

The prince chuckled,

"I see I've done something to turn you on..."

He ran his fingertips down, and began to mess with the hem of his pants.

The boy gasped,

"What are you doing..." He asked softly.

"Im trying to get you to surrender your body to me."

He let go of the hem with one hand and turned the boys face in his direction, his hand under his chin. The boy stared into the Prince's eyes. He was scared, but couldn't help the feeling he was having. He leaned into the Prince's face, as the Prince did. Their lips met.

The boy melted. It was so warm, and so wonderful. Pleasure. He kissed back harder. He couldn't help himself, and the prince didn't seem to mind. He moaned, and stuck his tongue into the boy's mouth. Shocked at first, the boy didn't return the favor, but after kissing him hard again, and finding the prince's tongue back in his mouth, he stuck his into the prince's.

The prince grabbed the boy by the front of the pants, and pulled him up against his soft bare skin. The boy loved it. They kissed more passionately, more violently. The prince's hand slipping into his pants. The boy moaned, and the prince smirked under the kiss. The boy couldn't think of anything more wonderful than this. He didn't want it to stop. He wanted more.

The prince had found what he wanted in the boys pants. Ceasing it in his grasp. The boy stiffened, and the prince smirked, kissing the boy again. The boy kissed back, his hands around the prince's neck. The prince's hand began moving, still having the boy's manhood in his grasp. The boy moaned loudly.

This had triggered something. So much better than a dream, the boy thought. So much better. This was real.

Kissing the boy hard, the prince continued to play with him. The boy kissed back the best he could, moaning. He felt drunken by the prince's hand spell. He needed to sit down. His legs were going to give any minute. It was so over powering for the boy.

Faster, harder. His hand moved up and down. Caressing his prize. He had done it. The boy was his. He knew this now, as he looked quickly at the boy as he placed another kiss on his soft lips. The boy...he looked so wonderful, so happy. So..pleased. The moans were like music to his ears. The pleasure...

The prince slowed down his pace. Then releasing the boys stiff, and sticky manhood. He looked into the boys dazed blue eyes. He smirked, and put his hand to his mouth, licking off the juices from his fingers. Giving himself such a pleasured look. The boy looked as if he would die, unless he could suddenly pounce on the prince, and give himself over. The boy couldn't help himself. He was still feeling so pleased, still wanting so much more from the prince.

The prince noticed his look. Licking his finger once more, he then stroked the boys cheek, and brushed his sticky fingers against his lips. The boy opened his mouth slightly. The brushes and strokes were so soft. The prince leaned in, and kisses the boys sticky lips. The boy moaned slightly, and kissed back.

"You're a little sticky, boy..." The prince said softly, kissing him.

"Your point? Its your fault..." The boy replied harshly.

The prince blinked, and laughed. Rubbing up against him, stroking his cheek he said,

"Well, I just thought maybe a nice bath would help that. I could wash you."

The boy almost swallowed his own tongue. He felt his face begin to warm up.

"W-wash me?"

"Yes, wash you. Come now. I'll show you to the bathing room." The Prince said as he led the boy out of the room.

well now. didn't that chapter just suck ass? haha. i really am sorry for the long wait, and then leaving it off with a shitty SHORT chapter. sorry. i can't write much anymore. its sad. well uhh. sorry agian? i'll make the bath chapter much better for you guys. i kind of forgot about katara and aang being captured...oops..so we gotta think about what will happen to them.


	7. Troubles

Author's Note: Hello, all! I am back! YES! Finally! After, what? A year? Almost 2 years? Well, whatever, I finally got the chance to continue my..lovely...story. WOO! I have no idea what has happened in past chapters, I am too embarressed to read them over, but from what I can remember Zuko just took Sokka to a bathing room. Woo...SO! Sorry, this chapter is still short (only 3 pages), sorry again, but I just can't think about how to continue it, so I just thought i'd post what I have. There is no sex in this chapter; SORRY AGAIN! Please enjoy this...boring chapter.

I do not own Sokka and Zuko. I just make them do bad things together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You might want to remove your clothes now." The Prince said as he finished pouring the water into the large bathing tub.

"I..." The boy began.

The Prince stuck his hands in the water, and warmed it. He then turned to the boy.

"You what? Are you scared to get naked in front of me?" He smirked.

The boy blushed; "I...err...no..."

"Because I've already felt you, so your size shouldn't be what you're afraid of." He smirked again; "And if it would make you more comfortable I could go in first."

And without anymore warning, the Prince pulled off his pants, exposing himself to the boy. The boy couldn't help himself. He felt his whole body heating up, and he felt himself stiffen up again.

The Prince's body was pale, and smooth. It looked perfect. He couldn't help but to lower his gaze to the Prince's fine manhood. He blushed madly, feeling himself bulge. The Prince chucked.

"It seems you like what you see." He said with another smirk; "and I'll like what I see when you take off your clothes too, and join me."

The boy blinked rapidly as he watched The Prince enter the tub. He sighed deeply, and sunk down into the warm water. The boy scratched his reddened cheek. He was getting nervous again, but why? He had already done so much with the Prince that he shouldn't be feeling this way. He couldn't help it though. The Prince just seemed so..so perfect, so intimidating.

"Well?" The Prince asked as he softly rubbed his shoulder.

"I can't."

"What?"

"I...c-can't."

"You can't what?"

"Take a bath with you."

"And why not?"

"It's wrong."

The Prince blinked. He stayed silent for a moment, and then bursted out laughing. The boy's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say now. The Prince now thought he was completely insane; stupid even. He lowered his head.

"It's wrong? It's wrong?" The Prince began, and laughed again; "And what, may I ask have you been doing that has been right?"

"N-Nothing..." The boy looked back up at him.

"Oh, come on now, boy. You know you want to. I can _see_ that you want to." He smirked.

Indeed he wanted to join the Prince, but now it all felt so wrong. He was now feeling sick to his stomach, and it wasn't a good sick feeling.

"Come on now." The Prince frowned; "Don't make me drag you in here."

The boy lowered his gaze to the floor once more, and shook his head. Why couldn't he get into the tub with Zuko? What was holding him back? What made him not want to take it any further with him?

"A relationship is a hard commitment." The Prince said softly, not looking at Sokka, but at the water; "Is that what you're afraid of? That I, the Prince of the Fire Nation, will not commit to a silly relationship that you so much desire?"

The boy's eyes shot up at the Prince. He could feel his heart beating faster, and slowly his stomach filled with butterflies. Yes, this is what he was afraid of. He was afraid that if he continued to do these things with Zuko, than in return Zuko would not commit to a relationship, and leave him. He would leave him alone. Lost, helpless, defenseless, and alone.

"Well, is it, boy?"

The boy nodded slowly, and bit down on his bottom lip. He was deathly afraid...

"You wont leave me, will you?" The boy asked; his voice leaking with fear.

The Prince blinked as the boy took a helpless step towards him. He looked devastated.

"I'm right here, aren't I?" The Prince replied, and sunk down further into the water.

The boy's devastated look did not disappear. Was he not listening? Did he just not get it? Was he just to stupid to not even realize what was saying? "I'm right here, aren't I?" Those words echoed through the boy's head. He didn't get it. He didn't get it the least bit. The Prince had to be afraid of a committed relationship...he had to be.

"W-What?" the boy finally spoke up; "Do you not get it? Do you?"

The Prince blinked softly; "You want a silly relationship, right?" He rolled his eyes.

"It's not silly!"

"Relationships never work out."

"How do you know?"

The Prince shrugged, and began to rub water on his shoulders.

"W-Why don't you want to be in one? Why wont you think about it?"

"Damn, you're such a girl." He sighed, and sunk all the way into the water.

Sokka's eyes widened. A girl? A girl? He was not a girl! He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to let Zuko get away with that. He stormed over to the edge of the tub, and slammed his hands down on the side. Slowly Zuko emerged from the water. His eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful, but slightly annoyed.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Sokka spat, his neck stretched out towards Zuko, his face almost right up against his.

Zuko's eyes shot open, and he flew back. He stared at Sokka with big, frightened eyes. Sokka had just scared him to death. He did not suspect that. He caught his breath before finally speaking back.

"Holy shit..."

"Is that all you have to say?" Sokka now sounded irritated.

"Would you stop yelling?" Zuko sighed, rubbing his temple.

"You...you–you..." Sokka trembled.

"I what, boy?"

"Boy? BOY? Do you always have to call me 'boy'? Do you even know my name?"

Zuko rubbed his temple again; "Sokka."

"Yeah–yeah that's right!" Sokka yelled, nervousness; embarrassment now sinking in.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..." Sokka bit down on his bottom lip; "Sorry..."

Zuko simply nodded his head.


End file.
